Inuyasha's Forgotten Past
by Inuyashas-sis19
Summary: Well Some one from Inuyasha's past has come back....and she is pissed! She believes Inuyasha Abandoned her! want to find out what will happen? then just click on the tittle!


Chapter 1: **An Old Friend?**

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled when she realized that Inuyasha was 50 feet behind them, seemingly staring out into space.

Inuyasha had been acting strange for days now. He had often been staring out into space, sniffing the air and looking perplexed. When asked what was going on or if he had caught the sent of something foul he would snap back saying that nothing was wrong. Not even Kagome could get through to him.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and easily caught up with his friends.

"Why won't you tell us whats wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked fed up with Inuyasha's silence.

"We know that there's something amiss, why won't you tell us?" The monk asked hoping to pry the half demon out of his stubbornness.

"I already told you, nothing's wrong, and it's none of your concern!" Inuyasha snapped equally annoyed at their constant questions.

"Well, there must be something if it's none of our concern, wrong or not." The female demon slayer stated, joining the group surrounding Inuyasha.

"Come on, you've been sniffing the air around here for days! We know you smell something! So just tell us!" Kagome commanded ready to yell out a sit command if need be.

"Fine!" Inuyasha hollered fed up, wanting to end the constant badgering, "I'm just catching a familiar sent is all! It's not threat to us so let it alone!"

"How can you be certain of that?" Miroku asked, doubtful that the sent poised no threat.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, maybe it's the sent of an old foe and you just don't remember." Sango offered.

"Maybe we should go check it out just in case…" Shippo piped up adding to the conversation.

Kagome suddenly snapped her head in the direction in which they were headed, "There's a jewel shard up ahead! And it's moving fast!"

"What? Where is it?" Inuyasha exclaimed drawing his sword and moving up ahead in a fighting stance.

"There!" Kagome yelled pointing dead ahead of them

A figure was running swiftly toward them and all they could see was flashes of scarlet blood red, the same color as Inuyasha's kimono.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "I know that scent, it's the scent I have been catching for days now, could it be? Could it be Yashashi?" The half demon thought as the figure drew closer.

The company gasped at the sight before them. Standing in front of them was a woman that looked exactly like Inuyasha, save for her hair. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown with golden blonde highlight seen through out. She had the same dog ears as Inuyasha however hers were the same chocolate brown as her hair. She was obviously a half demon just like Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" The female half dog demon yelled when she stopped before them.

"Is that you Yasashi? Is it really you Carly?" Inuyasha responded with a touch of long lost affection.

"Who else would it be brother?" Yasashi sneered when she heard her brother response. "What has your nose lost its touch?"

"She must be who Inuyashsa was smelling!" Miroku stated in awe that Inuyasha would forget his own sister's smell.

"You never told us you had a sister Inuyashsa." Kagome said, hurt that he wouldn't even tell them about his own sister.

"What? You didn't even have the decency to mention me to you mortal friends! Does that mean you truly forgot about me! Did you really abandon me or that wench!" Yasashi retorted pointing accusingly at Kagome. She had mistaken Kagome for Kikyo.

"What? No! How could I forget about you!" Inuyasha responded.

"Hey, I'm no wench!" Kagome yelled back, she wasn't going to take that lying down.

"Quiet mortal! This is between me and my dear brother!" Yasashi yelled attacked Inuyasha with her claws.

Inuyasha dodged her attacks but not easily.

"She's just as fast as ever…"Inuyasha thought as he drew he blocked one of her attacks with the Tetsiega.

"So, I see that you finally inherited father's sword. Sesshy will be cross with you." Yasashi said and drew her own sword, the Kante. When she drew her sword, it transformed just as Inuyasha's did, however, it was engulfed in flames. "Let's settle this sword to sword."


End file.
